This randomized, double blind, parallel group study in 60 subjects will test the overall hypothesis that ifetroban, in contrast to aspirin will not attentuate the hemodynamic effects of oral enalapril on forearm blood flow and vascular resistance at rest in subjects with a 3 month stable heart failure. We will test forearm blood flow at rest at the initial dose and at six weeks. We will also measure the blood flow response after a 3 minute rhythmic handgrip exercise at the time of the initial dose and again after six weeks.